


De l'Autre Côté de l'Arène

by tipitina



Category: L'Autre Côté Des Ombres, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Fanart, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: Owin, Frederic et leurs pokemons
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Allowing Singulier-Weyrd

Voici la carte de dresseur d’Allowin Singulier-Weird

Owin Singulier-Weird est un dresseur dont l’équipe se compose majoritairement de pokemon Spectre et Feu. Issu d’une grande famille de dresseurs, il a pas tous forcément capturé. Certains se sont entichés de lui et il les a gardé. Leur amour et leur loyauté en fait une équipe redoutable et Owin voyage avec cette famille de l’outre monde joyeusement.


	2. Frédéric Cendrevent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La carte de dresseur Pokemon de Frédéric Cendrevent

Voici la carte de dresseur de Frédéric Cendrevent :

Lors d’une rencontre fortuite de nuit dans une forêt, Frédéric s’est lié avec un pokemon légendaire apparenté à Zamazenta, Bleiz.

Ils n’ont besoin que l’un de l’autre et leur lien est si fort qu’ils forment un duo exclusif. Ils ne cherchent pas les défis mais ressortent vainqueurs de tous ceux qui leur sont lancés.

La fédération ne sait pas trop quoi faire de cette équipe hors-norme. Ne pouvant décemment pas ignoré l’appartition de ce pokemon légendaire, a inscrit de force Frédéric à la Ligue et édité une carte. La photo qui a servi à son édition a été prise avant que Bleiz ne chasse les photographes en leur courant après en grognant. Frédéric n’aime pas les photos.


End file.
